


Reflection

by Identiaetslos



Series: Alex Ryder Story Arcs [9]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Dialogue one shot, F/F, Fluff, New Years Eve Drabble, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 01:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13225707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Identiaetslos/pseuds/Identiaetslos
Summary: Keri and Alex reflect on the past year sort of





	Reflection

" _When we came to Andromeda we were sure we knew what we would find: Escape, rebirth, rich Utopian planets with a chance to forget about the people who we were to focus on what we could become. Hardship was the last thing we expected. While the utopia in the habitats we had found remained a mystery and forgetting the past was easier said than done, we have found a way to give ourselves a future and made friends along the way._

 _On the subject of rebirth, the end of the year and the start of the new is celebrated with the idea of out with the old and in with the new. Our mission in Andromeda is just beginning. Rebirth is gradual, it's transformation. The tradition that we carry into Andromeda is not to escape who we are, but use the dawn of this new year to reflect so that we can continue to paint our tapestry._ "

"Thank you Pathfinder. From all of us, please have a safe and Happy New Year. This is...is HNS." Keri T'Vessa closed her comm link and adjusted her posture on the bench that she and Alex Ryder sat on as Ryder's voice began to echo from the commons below their rooftop perch atop Keri's apartment building.

Smiling at her wife, Alex wrapped her arm around her shoulder. Pulling her close, she kissed the top of her head tentacles. “Sorry, I didn't mean to get preachy.”

Keri made a noise. “That will get me a ton of views. Especially with the Garson quote at the end. Nice touch.”

“I bet half of them will be Tann.”

The HNS reporter laughed. “Probably. He'll make 26 new extranet accounts just so he can feel the thrill of listening to it for the first time.”

Alex shrugged. “Of all the people, he needs to hear that the most.”

“I think we all do,” Keri said, turning to Alex, a seriousness about her violet eyes. “Letting go has been my hardest lesson this past year.”

“Acceptance has been mine,” Alex replied, accepting a kiss from Keri and then settling against her chest while lacing her fingers around Keri's. “I couldn't do this without you.”

“I couldn't imagine my life without you,” Keri said softly, burying her nose in Alex's hair.

The two looked out at the adjacent housing complexes that were nearly completed. Above them, Night Cycle had started on the Nexus, the simulated sunlight fading into a purple sky letting stars and tendrils of Scourge dance their way into the night.

“What will tomorrow bring?” Keri asked after a long moment.

“A lot of cups.”


End file.
